


Be Bold, Sly Reynardine

by Selden



Category: Reynardine (Traditional Ballad)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/pseuds/Selden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For never a man took a kiss from me but I swore he would be mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Bold, Sly Reynardine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quillori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillori/gifts).



One evening as I rambled among the springing thyme  
I overheard a young woman singing of Reynardine.

Her hair was black and her eyes were blue, her mouth was red as wine  
And she washed her hands in the mountain brook, as she sang of Reynardine.

"For that bold man swore blind to me that he was no foul rake  
No maid who gave her heart to him he ever would forsake.

So up I rose and followed him to his castle so green,  
And in those halls I saw things, my dear, that should be left unseen.

I saw where he left his ladies fair and the hearts he stole from them  
I saw why the judge was seeking him, with fifty armed men.

So I took up my spindle sharp and hunted Reynardine  
For never a man took a kiss from me but I swore he would be mine."

Her hair was black and her eyes were blue, her mouth was red as wine  
And she lifted her eyes and smiled at me, as she sang of Reynardine.

"Oh if by chance you look for me, by chance you'll not me find  
For I'll be in my green castle, enquire for a lady fine."

Oh, days and nights I followed her, her teeth were red as wine  
And after she'd taken a kiss from me, she called me Reynardine.


End file.
